pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Coco Amako
= This page is for the character Coco Amako. You might have been looking for her creator of the same name. = |katakana = 甘子 ココ|romaji = Amako Koko|age = 14(RP), 15 (Real Time)|gender = Female|birthday = July 7th|hair color = Chocolate Brown|eye color = Turquoise|home = Pakihabara (Priyoda)|occupation = Student, Idol, Baker (Personal)|song sang = Fall of Hart (Casual Theme) Petit*Party∞Science (Song)|type = Lovely|manager = Mimittsu|brand = Twinkle Ribbon, Whipped Dream|imagecolor = Mint Green}} = = "Ah, yes. I'm Coco, it's nice to meet you. Do you want to try one my creampuffs?" -Coco's introduction Coco Amako (甘子 ココ Amako Koko) is a student of Pripara Idol Academy and an 8th Grader at Nutmeg Private Academy. She is a lovely-type idol, whose primary brands are Twinkle Ribbon and Whipped Dream. She is roleplayed by CocoAmako, and debuted in episode 682 of Minna Tomodachi, and is the main heroine of Pripara: Pocket of Smiles. She is part of the Idol group SAKURA✽ along with Nōmu Nisshoku and Maria Umikaze . Appearance Coco is a girl with an average height and a light complexion. She has almost round, turquoise eyes, and in Pripara, her hair is styled into two drills. Personality Coco is seen as very quiet on the outside, calm and peaceful. She is known to keep to herself, usually by baking up a storm in her kitchen. Some might even say she's antisocial due to her mostly saying small things, proceeding to end her side of the conversation, like "Great!" or "That's nice". Mention baking however, and she will be glad to converse with you. Coco lives and breathes baking, as she admires French patissiers when she was younger. However, this passion can go out of hand as she can, if the time lets her, talk about baking for hours. She may also snap at you if you "break the sacred rules of baking", like bringing spreadable butter when she asked for salted butter. Coco does this out of heart though, as she believes sweets can help anyone to be happy. She takes so strongly to this that she takes almost any (manageable) dessert requests and always has cream puffs on stock to hand out. Due to a system error from her ticket, Coco cannot show any emotion of fear inside Pripara. Most of the time it ends up not having her react to stressful situations at all. There are times, however, when the emotion overflows and comes out suddenly as another emotion, either spontaneous crying or even laughter. She tries to cover it up saying this is from seeing so many baking disasters, but it can be seen through after enough time. Outside of Pripara she panics very easily. She seems to have a love-hate relationship with it, as she wishes to show her true self, but also hates that she panics too often. History Receiving her Pri-ticket and deciding to become an idol Coco was familiar to idols, since she watched TV a lot when she was younger. While she enjoyed many of them, she decided that being a patissier was what she truly wanted to become. So when her Pri-ticket magically appeared and fell straight into her batter, Coco began to have second thoughts about her fate. She initially pushed it aside as she was already juggling school and practicing baking, but after her friends commented on how lovely her singing was, she decides to give the idol life a chance and broaden her palette. Significant Coords Chocolate Dream Coord: Her current casual coord. Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord: Her current cyalume coord. Mint Chocolate Patissier Coord: Her future cyalume coord. Relationships Maria Umikaze: Childhood friends, Coco kept Maria from getting too out of control. Maria was a huge part of her life, so she was heartbroken to find out she had to leave. She's gotten over her absence, and the two keep in touch via internet. Maria likes to nicely tease her for fun, and if you're lucky, you can witness her fire back at her. Nōmu Nisshoku: The two had a very stange start; Coco wanting to get to know her, while the other wanted nothing to do with her. It seems now, however, that Nōmu is interested in her abilitys... After the events of Pocket of Smiles, the two seem much closer; some would consider her Nōmu's best friend. Nōmu however, doesn't like to admit that. Denryuko: Coco is extremely bewildered by her nature. She tries however, to act motherly to this hyperactive child. Mimittsu: The two share a motherly bond, since Mimittsu considers her as her mother. Quotes "If I had to choose between a perfect patissier and a so-called "failure" constantly baking to improve oneself... then I'd choose the failure. While perfection tastes sweet, it's bland in passion, don't you think? ...What I'm trying to say is, never give up." "Honestly? Creampuffs are sweet happiness surrounded by a crispy shell! That's what makes them so great and brings smiles to so many people's faces!" "No, no, it's fine. I've heard stories of people burning their house down by making a cake from a box mix. The situation could be much worse." "I... didn't expect a yes from that! But its still weird... it's like I'm not allowed to be afraid anymore... at anything, good or bad." "What is with you people coming out of nowhere!?" ''"(About Nomu) If you want it, get it. She doesn't take prisoners when it comes to sweets." '' Etymology Ama (甘) means sweet, as in taste, nature, or simply "not spicy". Ko (子) means child. Amako (甘子) literally means " Sweet child". Coco (ココ) is a shortened version of Cocoa. It is to resemble her chocolate colored hair. Trivia * You can listen to her casual song here * You can listen to her insert song here . * Coco's favorite dessert is creampuffs. * Pancakes, while technically not a sweet, is a close favorite. * At the moment, she cannot make a creme brulee, which makes her angry thinking about it. * Some of the idol groups she saw as a kid were Saints and Prizmmy☆ * Her birthday, July 7th, is national chocolate day.' Category:Lovely Idol Category:Idol Category:CocoAmako